Zika virus, a member of the family Flavivirdae and the genus Flavivirus, is a virus that is transmitted by Acdes mosquitoes, which include A. acgypti and A. albopictus. Zika virus is related to dengue virus, yellow fever virus, Japanese encephalitis virus (IEV), and West Nile virus (WNV). Infection by the Zika virus is known as Zika fever, which in humans, may cause fever, rash, and malaise. Zika virus infection is linked with neurologic conditions in adults, including the Guillain-Barré syndrome. Additionally, as of early 2016, Zika virus infection in pregnant women has been linked with miscarriage and/or microcephaly. To date, there are no known effective drug treatments for or vaccines against Zika virus infection.
In 2013-2014, there were epidemic outbreaks of Zika virus in Oceania. In May 2015, the first confirmed case of Zika virus infection was identified in Brazil. Since May 2015, there have been an estimated 440,000 to 1,300,000 people infected in Brazil. The recent outbreaks in Brazil have been linked with the high number of claims of microencephaly. As of early 2016 a widespread outbreak of Zika virus was ongoing, primarily in the Americas, originating from Brazil and spreading to other countries in South America, Central America, Mexico, and the Caribbean.
Serological tests (enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) or immunofluorescence) for Zika virus have been developed. However, cross-reactivity with other flaviviruses, including dengue or yellow fever, limits the utility of an IgM antibody diagnostic test. Moreover antibodies may not be present in the early phase of the infection, which, further reduces the utility and suitability of a serologic test for acute infection. Thus, there is a need in the art for a quick, reliable, specific, and sensitive method to detect Zika virus.